Fantasma
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: [Jonmon AU] Fantasma se une al baño del Lord Comandante y el explorador. [Damon Dance-for-Me/Jon Snow] [ADVERTENCIA: BESTIALIDAD]


Continuación de **Mascota**

 _EN ESTE CASO HAY BESTIALIDAD EXPLICITA_

* * *

 **Fantasma**

La razón por la que el gran lobo se unió a su baño fue por haberlo encontrado jugando con un hueso de pollo, uno que le arrojaron tres noches atrás, y que con el mismo se estuviera engrasando el blanquecino pelaje. Cuando el lobo no estaba cargando con gélidas manos despegadas del cuerpo o él mismo desgarrando cuerpos enemigos, se entretenía con las pequeñas cosas que los hermanos juramentados le lanzaban. El Lord Comandante no se disgustó por lo desprolijo que se encontraba sino que lo invitó a la bañera, algo que él no aprobaría si no quisiera al animal, el amor que le tenía era lo único que justificaba el arruinar su poco tiempo libre con el Lord Comandante.

—Llévalo a la sala de baño a él también. —El Lord Comandante le ordenó.

—¿A él? ¿No prefiere llevarme solo a mí, Lord Comandante? —Preguntó con un tono pícaro que como siempre incitó un retraído sonrojo en el pequeño rostro contrario.

—No me lo hagas repetir, Explorador. —El Lord Comandante le sonrió pero no era una sonrisa de satisfacción era una que le daba solo para fingir algo cortesía que servía como mascara para ocultar la verdadera intención de esa sonrisa, la verdad es que era una expresión para estimular la sumisión. —Obedecerás.

—Como usted desee, Lord Comandante. —Le dio unas pataditas a la nieve levantando algunos trozos de esta y mojando al lobo que abría la boca para agarrar en la larga lengua los copos más grandes y hermosos, lo que conseguía era estornudar e intentarlo una vez más hasta ser frenado por una nueva oleada de mucosidad. —Sígueme, pequeño-grande.

Fantasma era el nombre del niño favorito del Lord Comandante. Era obediente, mucho más que él; siempre movía la cola, él nunca lo hacía porque nunca tenía una y en consecuencia su felicidad no era demostrada en su totalidad; y era suave, por la nieve y las malas condiciones de la Guardia su cabello era seco y pocas veces suave al tacto. Lo único en que le ganaba al niño favorito era en su aliento, el suyo era dulce y fresco mientras que el de Fantasma te hacia arrugar la nariz en cada segundo, aunque el Lord Comandante no prestaba atención a ello y era realmente injusto para él.

La sala de baño estaba desierta a la hora en que el Lord Comandante decidió tomar un baño, por su parte no se lo hubiese recomendando, le gustaba el olor a suciedad que él mismo le impregnaba y detestaba tener que arrebatárselo. En la bañera entraba el Lord Comandante y el niño favorito, el lugar del perro de descarte era de rodillas enfrente de la bañera para limpiar al niño y al amo. El agua mojaba al Lord Comandante hasta la mitad del vientre, justo por encima del ombligo, y de la misma manera se mojaba Fantasma que por su postura el agua no le llegaba tan alto. Las patas de Fantasma eran pesadas, en sus rondas cargaba el doble de su peso pero por alguna razón las patas del gran lobo eran lo más pesado que alguna vez levantó.

Le enjabonó las uñas tal y como se le fue ordenado, no era un fastidio para él ya que el niño era complaciente y ayudaba lo mejor que podía, y sospechaba que sabía un poco más que el dueño, contestaba con rapidez cada vez que le hablaba y entendía con claridad lo que le decía. Después del jabón el propio niño se lamia el pelaje, era algo que le gustaba hacer y nadie podía oponerse a ello. Cuando le pasaba los dedos enjabonados por el cuello movía la cola con mayor fuerza por la felicidad y las cosquillas que le causaban las uñas raspando las costras que se escondían el grueso pelaje blanquecino, y tiraba el agua al suelo y salpicándole un poco de ella.

Después de asegurarse de que el rostro del niño estuviera impecable —nariz, ojos, barbilla, orejas y hocico limpios—, se encargaba de la limpieza del frágil y cansado Lord Comandante. Sus dedos se enredaban en los oscuros cabellos y lo dividían en cinco secciones al deslizarlos hacia abajo, era complicado desanudar la unión en las puntas que se mojaban y pegaban unas contra otras.

Le gustaba tocar largo cabello del Lord Comandante, era suave y se adaptaba a sus palmas, además de que tranquilizaba al amo, lo relajaba y lo hacía una persona más amable y accesible. Una vez Jon le comentó que su hermanastro Robb lo burlaba por lo tanto que cuidaba sus cabellos, tanto como si fuera una doncella. Y a ciencia cierta eso era cierto, el cabello del Lord Comandante era como el de una doncella, delicado, brillante y perfumado, largo hasta los hombros aunque las doncellas solían llevarlo por debajo de la cintura; tal vez era el tesoro más preciado del jefe, le daba curiosidad la reacción que tendría si algún día alguien se animara a cortárselo tan corto que no habría otro solución más que dejarle con la calvicie, no sería una linda imagen para él que ya podía imaginarla. En la Guardia de la Noche no había suficiente tiempo para los cuidados personales por eso en los pequeños momentos el Lord Comandante solicitaba al mejor explorador, el que tenía las manos mágicas que lo relajaban y solo ese explorador sabia acariciarle los cabellos correctamente.

El Lord Comandante ladeó la cabeza, los parpados se le caían y la respiración se le volvía pesada por el sueño. El salpicar que la cola de Fantasma hacia sobre el agua era lo que lo mantenía despierto y otra vez sus dedos moviendo por el cuero cabelludo volvían a transmitirle agotamiento. Cada tanto unos dulces gemidos salían de la boca contraria por el placer producido en las caricias al cabello y también por las ocasiones en que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja, el Lord Comandante se estremecía al sentirlos.

La voz del Lord Comandante eran puros gemidos con sus dedos descendiendo por las mejillas para alcanzar el cuello. Sus uñas raspaban la piel de los pómulos y continuaban con la de la barbilla distanciándose en ambos extremos del cuello. El jabón en sus dedos creaba espuma sobre la pálida piel dándole un color mucho más blanco. La piel del Lord Comandante era suave y aun así se tensaba cada vez que lo tocaba, no solo el cabello era doncella sino también las tímidas reacciones ante el tacto de un experimentado hombre.

—Tuvieron que haberte designado como mayordomo. —Jon dijo despacio.

—¿Le gustaría tenerme siempre con usted, Lord Comandante? ¿Qué le tiende la cama? ¿O acaso que lo ayude a dormir? —El trabajo de un mayordomo no era para él, le gustaba ser explorador porque podía matar salvajes y hasta a sus propios compañeros, lejos del muro podría culpar a cualquiera como traidor y matarlo antes de que intentara algo para confirmarlo. Era más gratificante matar a los suyos y luego informarle al Lord Comandante de las bajas para que frunciera el ceño, se frotara la sien y buscara soluciones para que el escaso número de hermanos ascendiera. —¿O solo porque le gustaría que limpie su mierda, Lord Comandante?

—Me encantaría verte limpiar mi mierda.

—¿Y qué me daría a cambio si lo hiciera ahora?

—Nada, ya tendrás mucho de mí con eso.

Sus dedos presionaban sobre la tráquea y sentía los huesos con el desplazarse de la nuez de Adán que se repetía con mayor intensidad al oprimirlo con más fuerte. El cuello se estiraba por el subir y bajar de sus manos, la espuma se espacia por cada zona y perfumaba la piel con un aroma que sería agradable para los demás y no para él, la fragancia sucia permanecía en las caras internas de los muslos.

—Oh, es tan avaro, Lord Comandante.

El agua se llevaba los rastros del jabón, por esto el lindo y limpio aroma no era demasiado agudo. Aproximó su nariz al cuello, al inclinar la cabeza las puntas de los cabellos acariciaban su mejilla y los suyos la mandíbula de Jon que le obligaba a mover la boca por la incomodidad. Aspiró como si se tratara de una flor porque tenía obtenía el olor que esta tendría, no era repulsivo, no lo era pero se tornaba de esa forma para el explorador, el aroma de la suciedad era lo único decente. Muchos hombres allí se preocupaban por el mal olor, él no, estaba acostumbrado a sentir los peores olores y los amaba, era como estar en casa y lo más importante, solo con ese olor lograba excitarse.

—¿Sabe, Lord Comandante? Antes de caer aquí tenía amigos y uno de ellos detestaba que sus amantes se bañaran, le gustaba el olor a mierda y sudor. ¿A usted le gusta bañarse, Lord Comandante?

—Por supuesto, es lo normal.

—¿Y si yo le pidiera que no lo hiciera? Creo que a mí tampoco me gusta que se bañen, huelen bien como si nada hubiese pasado y eso no es así, es bueno tener un registro en la piel.

—Pero no soy tu amante y tú no eres el mío.

—Soy suyo, Lord Comandante. —Susurró, con la pequeña perspectiva que tenia del rostro de Jon podía notar el enrojecimiento creándose y extendiéndose con rapidez.

—Y me alegro por eso.

—Oh, siempre tan tímido, Lord Comandante. —Ronroneó moviendo su nariz sobre la piel de arriba a abajo. La réplica del Lord Comandante fue un prologando jadeo que se tornaba más alto y con mayor forma.

Sus labios se separaron en el centro del cuello, se mojaban por la propia humedad que adornaba la suave piel. Lo unió para inhalar y hacer que la humedad se secara dándole paso a la marca de escalas rojizas y violáceas que la presión ejercida imponía. Un escalofrío transmitido desde la espalda contraria hizo que la piel se erizara y sus dientes tuvieran que presentarse en consecuencia.

Los dientes raspaban dándole retazos blanquecinos a la ya de por si blanca piel. Esta vez al distanciar sus labios y acoplarlos nuevamente acarreaba la piel en medio de sus dientes, comprimiéndola con ellos y de esta forma las marcas eran más rojas que violetas, con el acercamiento de los colmillo la piel se partía y las diminutas gotitas de sangre se derramaban en su lengua.

Sus dedos se clavaban a lo largo de la mandíbula maniobrando el rostro a su antojo, la fuerza que el Lord Comandante tenía en el cuerpo que le pertenecía no superaba la que él mismo ostentaba sobre ese cuerpo. Torció el cuello para alzarlo, los huesos se marcaban mucho más en la piel y sus dientes tenían más espacio para sostenerlo en ellos y sellar con su saliva.

Los dientes llegaron al hombro, al toparse con las clavículas se contuvieron para apoderarse de ellas y hacer que los jadeos contrarios se transformaran en dolorosos gruñidos y chirridos de los dientes apretados. Al ser suave y lamer las heridas creadas con sus dientes los sonidos eran más dulces también, aunque esas eran muy pocas ocasiones y no sus predilectas.

—Detente. —El Lord Comandante se quejó.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Lo estoy limpiándolo, Lord Comandante.

—Obedecerás. —La orden fue incompleta y por su culpa.

Mientras tanto sus enjabonadas manos descendían por el pecho, deteniéndose en cada hueso del abdomen y regocijarse con ellos tal si se tratara de una obra de arte, los duros huesos del Lord Comandante eran fascinantes y uno podría perder horas por tocarlos repetidamente. No era una molestia para Jon salvo cuando las uñas presionaban sobre la piel sin la intención de romperla pero con la fuerza requerida para hacerlo, eso lo hacía gritar, y con las uñas alcanzando los huesos para utilizar la misma y hosca opresión la voz salía más alta.

En la piel no raspaban, las yemas de los dedos manoseaban la piel con delicadeza para relajar los muslos. La polla del Lord Comandante lo aguardaba por su mano oculta en el agua, tan tímida como el dueño. Estuvo media dura hasta el momento en que la sostuvo y la rigidez abarcó la totalidad.

—No hay tiempo para esto, explorador.

—Cuando sea mi Lord Comandante debe decirme Damon, solo respondo ante ese nombre. —Jon tenía cientos de nombres para él y el único que sonaba placentero era su verdadero nombre. —Y mi nombre suena muy dulce en su boca, Lord Comandante.

Sus dedos bajaban acoplados con vigor a la mojada piel y subían con mayor potencia y más parsimoniosos en una diminuta proporción. El Lord Comandante no tuvo reacción en el primer movimiento y lo notó al ascender a la punta, la respuesta no fue una terca resistencia sino un gemido que iba acompañado de indiferencia.

El Lord Comandante se retorcía y separaba las piernas lentamente, al introducirlo a la suciedad no era tan apocado. Oh, era un muchacho encantador al que le gustaba que usaran las manos sobre él y luego no admitirlo. Los muslos estaban más tibios que el agua y la temperatura de la entrepierna era la más calurosa, la sangre bombeaba con mayor energía en esa zona. Sentía la sangre fluir desde arriba hacia abajo al mismo ritmo con la que sus dedos imitaban la acción.

—Damon. —Jon gimoteó.

—¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que necesita, Lord Comandante?

—Es Fantasma, él está viendo.

Por supuesto, Fantasma todavía estaba remojándose. Conocía la razón por la que olvidó la presencia del intruso y fue porque el mismísimo Lord Comandante que en ese madrugador baño decidió potenciar la terquedad con la timidez. Y era divertido, los labios de Fantasma se posicionaban de una forma que se podría suponer que esa mueca era una sonrisa, y una sonrisa lasciva tal vez.

—Dejemos que mire. Se está divirtiendo, ¿no lo cree, Lord Comandante?

—Claro que no. —Otra vez la armoniosa voz era quebrada por el tono de molestia. —No quiero que mi lobo vea como un estúpido explorador se aprovecha de su Lord Comandante.

—Um, en ese caso. Quizas él podría participar, ¿no? De esa forma no lo estaría viendo y además, ¿no es eso lo que le gusta al Lord Comandante? ¿No le gustaría mostrarle a su perro como es que los lobos lo hacen? Lo aprendería mucho mejor si me da una muestra. —Sus dedos se estancaron en el tronco y oprimieron la carne, la respiración del Lord Comandante fue densa. —Quiero que haga esto en su lobo.

Las piernas se juntaban, no por timidez, no ese sentimiento no volvía a aparecer en esa mañana y era el fastidio lo que obraba en el Lord Comandante para que no fuera accesible. Las rodillas se doblaban y los muslos se pegaban al pecho, su mano fue apartada por la fricción con los cálidos muslos. Y el Lord Comandante gruñó al saber que su boca seguía sin tener distancia con el cuello.

—Vamos, rápido, rápido, Lord Comandante. ¿No fue usted que dijo que tenías mucho trabajo hoy? Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

—No lo haré, maldito loco. —Sus manos sostuvieron los brazos del Lord Comandante ante que este pudiera tomar un impulso para ponerse en pie. Sus dedos se acoplaron a las muñecas, Jon las movía y su fuerza era excesiva para que no le escapara ni un centímetro de ese caliente cuerpo. —¡Suélteme, explorador! ¡Obedecerás!

Jon pataleó y el agua saltó al hocico de Fantasma, un pequeño niño lo haría mejor. Bufó y utilizó sus uñas en las muñecas para el dolor lo mantuviera quieto. El Lord Comandante soltó algunos insultos después de decir su palabra favorito, obedecerás, y él su atención no recaía demasiada en ello, era lo único que Jon sabía hacer cuando estaba acorralado y sin espada.

—Será mejor que usted obedezca primero, Lord Comandante. —Jon se retorció, a pesar de darle dolor todavía intentaba liberarse. Eso era encantador, nunca seria decepcionante. —No se preocupe, sé que es tímido y por eso lo ayudare a hacerlo.

Al principio el codo del Lord Comandante se apuso a su ayuda, los huesos de la muñeca se estiraban y de todas formas el codo oponía resistencia sin importarle que algún hueso se saliera de su lugar. Pero al jalarlo con algo más de fuerza cedió, un gritito y el codo se tornó manejable, menos pesado de lo que se había acostumbrado.

Extendió el brazo por debajo del agua donde las patas delanteras del lobo descansaban y la peluda polla aguardaba, los dedos se encorvaban hincando las uñas en su piel, sin embargo él no accedería, no era tan frágil como el suave Lord Comandante. Distanció los dedos al alcanzar el objetivo, su pecho se tiraba hacia delante y por ello precisaba que la espalda contraria se doblara. Sus propios dedos se amoldaban por encima de los de Jon y los colocaba en la gruesa polla del lobo. Fantasma mostró los dientes para enseguida calmarse y actuar como si no tuviera ningún intruso en la polla.

—¿Lo ve? No era tan difícil.

No hizo falta que comenzara a mover las muñecas de adelante a atrás, no, la debilidad del Lord Comandante se presentó en el mismo momento en que los dedos se ajustaban a la polla y no encontraban salida. El estómago se le contrajo, las mejillas se le inflamaron y el rostro se le desvió por fuera de la bañera para expulsar la bilis que le quemaba la garganta.

Oh, esa fragancia, no deseaba nada más que esa fragancia. El repulsivo aroma de la bilis y el aroma del sudor de la debilidad conformaban la fragancia de suciedad que él necesitaba en el Lord Comandante. Soltó la mano y con prisa auxilió a los largos y abultados cabellos, los enredó en sus dedos y los alejó de los labios.

Los labios se contaminaban con la saliva que tomaba unos matices amarillentos y verdosos, las puntas de los cabellos más cercanos también se ensuciaron y al unirlos a los demás manchó las mejillas en el arrastre. La bilis se desmoronaba en pequeñas proporciones, las ultimas gotas al caer en el charlo saltaron unos segundos y finalmente se derrumbaron sin retorno.

—Oh, Lord Comandante, está siendo tan poco encantador. —Con sus manos en las sucias mejillas hizo que el Lord Comandante girara el rostro hacia él suyo. —Permítame limpiarlo.

Tomó los contaminados labios del Lord Comandante, el sabor de la bilis era agrio y el adecuado para esa boca. Los labios se separaron al momento en que chupó el inferior y lo mordisqueó, los gemidos eran recibidos en su boca. El Lord Comandante respondió a sus acciones con la inhabilidad del retraimiento, su lengua le cosquilleaba el paladar y le hacía soltar unos cuantos bajos bufidos que eran interrumpidos por sus labios impactando en los otros.

El Lord Comandante fue dócil y regresó a su posición inicial, las piernas estiradas en la bañera, los brazos apoyados en los costados y el cuello estirado hacia atrás para que sus dedos capturaran los húmedos cabellos. —No quiero que Fantasma vuelva a tomar un baño con nosotros.


End file.
